Beauty's Memories
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Beauty want to find her lost memories. What secrets are lied? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Beauty's Dream

Beauty's Memories

**Hey, guys. It's me, the Narrator. This is my FanFiction. If your a fan of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, you may know Beauty. We don't know much about her past life. We know that Beauty was raised in Inafu Village. But, I believe that Beauty was _not_** **born in Inafu Village. Do you remember in Episode 7, when Softon has a locket of him and Beauty as a child? This indicates that Beauty was born in the Babylon Kingdom, Softon's hometown. **

**Enjoy, anyway, I hope you believe in my theory (if you want to. Everyone has their own theories and opinions). **

Chapter 1: Beauty's dream

_In Beauty's Dream..._

The whole background was completely black. Beauty was walking, calling her friends. She was wearing a rainbow-shaped necklace.

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Gas-can! Mr. Softon! Anyone here?!

No response.

Beauty: (thinking) Where are those guys? They should be here by than.

All of a sudden, she was attacked by an male angel. But, this angel was red and black all over his hair, outfit (which was a red coat over his black shirt and pants), his shoes, and over his spear.

Beauty: Who are you?

Male Angel: I'm Pete. I'm the leader of the Angels of Darkness.

Beauty: The Angels...of Darkness?

Pete: That's right! It's an evil organization. We are looking for new members. Want to join?

Beauty: No thank you.

Pete: Well than, I'll force you to join!

Pete grabbed Beauty's arm very tightly. She tried to get him off of her arm. He didn't budge.

Beauty: Anyone! Help me!

Suddenly, a heart-shaped arrow appears and hits Pete. He screams, let go of Beauty's arm, and disappeared. Beauty falls down and turns around.

Beauty: (turn around) Bo-bobo? Is that you?

But, it was not Bo-bobo. It was a woman who also has hot pink hair like Beauty. Expect, she has long, flowing hair. She was wearing a multi-colored dress that stops at her ankles, purple high-heels, blue angel wings-shaped earrings on each of her ears, pink bracelets on both of her wrists, and her eyes were blue. She was also wearing a rainbow-shaped necklace, like Beauty. Beauty stands up.

Beauty: (crying) Who are you?!

?: Beauty, are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah. I'm fine. _And_ how do you know my name?!

?: Beauty, you need to be careful with the Angels of Darkness.

Beauty: Be careful?

?: Whatever you do, _ don't _join their group. (leaves)

Beauty: Wait, please, come back!

_Beauty's Dream Ends..._


	2. Mourning Fever, Bo-bobo's Style

Beauty's Memories

Mourning Fever, Bo-bobo's Style

_The Next Mourning..._

Beauty immediately wakes up after her dream. She was breathing up and down heavily.

Beauty: Who was that woman? Why does she know my name?

Beauty put her hands over her eyes and cried.

Beauty: I need to know my past memories. (crying)

Gasser ran immediately to Beauty's tent after he hears her cried. He was worried about Beauty.

Gasser: Beauty? Are you okay? (puts hands on her arms)

Beauty: (gasps) (hugs Gasser) (crying) Gas-can! It's you!

Gasser: Beauty! What's wrong?!

Beauty kept crying. Gasser was blushing crazy. His heart was beating fast.

Gasser: Beauty... (hugs Beauty) Shh...it's okay. Don't cry. Everything is gonna be alright.

Beauty stops hugging Gasser and stops crying.

Gasser: Now. Tell me what happened?

Beauty: Well,...

Beauty explains everything that had happened in her dream.

Gasser: A woman?

Beauty: Yeah. She knows me and everything. (starts crying again)

Gasser: Beauty, don't cry. (strokes Beauty's cheek) It's only a dream. Okay?

Beauty: Okay. (stops crying)

Beauty and Gasser got out of the tent. They saw Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler wearing hawaiian grass skirts and a pair of coconuts as hawaiian bras.

Beauty and Gasser: What are you three wearing?!

Bo-bobo: Our mourning excerise outfit! Let's start!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: Right!

Don Patch got a radio, put a tape inside,and music starts. They started crazy excerise, dancing, and singing.

Beauty and Gasser: THIS IS WEIRD!

Softon didn't say a word. Beauty looked at him in worried.

Beauty: Mr. Softon. Are you okay?

Softon: Yeah. I'm fine.

Beauty: Softon, I want to know about my past.

Softon: Well, I really don't know much.

Beauty: I have this strange dream about dark angels and a strange woman who suddenly knows me. Do you know her?

Softon: (lies) No. Not at all.

Beauty: Oh. Okay.

Softon: (thinking) If I tell her the truth about her past, her powers might come back. I need to tell her. But, I can't do it. If I tell her earlier, she doesn't understand. What should I do?

All of the sudden, Beauty runs away from her friends and into the forest.

Gasser: (running) Beauty! Where are you going?! Beauty!

Beauty kept running until she stops at a pond.

Gasser: (stops running) Beauty! What are you doing?! Why did you run away like that?!

Beauty: (crying) Because...because...because!

Gasser: Calm down, Beauty.

Beauty: BECAUSE I WANT TO FIND MY _ REAL _PARENTS! (sits on a rock and crying)

Gasser was shocked.

Gasser: Beauty. It's okay. (hugs Beauty)

Beauty: (cries) Gas-can. I'm sorry!

Gasser: It's okay.

Beauty: I didn't mean to do that!

Gasser: I understand.

Beauty: I need to go!

Gasser: Beauty, wait!

Beauty lost her balance and falls into the pond. Gasser grabs her just in time. He pulls her up until...

Gasser: Ahh...

Beauty: Ahh...

[THUMP]

Beauty was on top of Gasser, sleeping.

Gasser: Oh...what happened? Huh?

He noticed that the sleeping Beauty was on top of her. He was blushing so hard that even his heart was beating uncontrollably.

Gasser: Beauty? Wake up.

Beauty didn't wake up.

Gasser: (sits up while hugging Beauty) (thinking) She's asleep. If she's upset, she could have told me. But, for now, she probably need some rest.

Gasser puts the sleeping Beauty down, get up, pick up Beauty with his arms, and walk off. But, what he doesn't know is someone was watching him.

Pete: (laughs evilly)


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Rises

Beauty's Memories

Evil Rises

While Beauty was sounding asleep in her tent, Gasser was by her side to keep an watchful eye on her.

Gasser: (thinking) I hope Beauty is okay.

He decided to lie down by her side. Than,...

Beauty: (moaning) My head...Where am I? What happened? (opens up her weary eyes)

Gasser: (gets up) Beauty! Are you okay?!

Beauty: I think so. What just happened?

Gasser: Well, you just run off. I chase after you. You want to know about your past and started crying. All of a sudden, you fall to the pool. I grabbed and pull you. Than, you were asleep.

Beauty: Oh. I'm sorry.

Gasser: I'd tell you it's okay already. Now, I'm gonna lie down with you. Is that okay?

Beauty: I don't mind at all.

Gasser: (lies down) Okay. (puts blanket over him)

All of a sudden,...

[BOOM]

Beauty and Gasser: WHAT WAS THAT?! (got up and got out of the tent)

Bo-bobo: Who are you?! An angel?!

Pete: That's right! But, I'm the leader of the Angel of Darkness!

Beauty: (shocked) He's the guy from my dreams!

Pete looks at Beauty.

Don Patch: (dressed as an model) Hey, big boy. Do you ever seen a model at work? BECAUSE YOU ARE RUINING_ MY _SPOTLIGHT!

Pete: What are you talking about?! You're not a model!

Softon: What are you doing here?

Pete: Oh, right. I'm here to get Beauty.

Gasser: Why?

Pete: Because I thought she can join the Angels of Darkness as my queen.

Jelly Jiggler: No way! (dressed as a queen) I want to be queen!

Don Patch: (dressed as a queen) Pick me!

Bo-bobo: (dressed as a queen) Pick me instead!

Softon: Beauty will _never _join you.

Pete: Well, I'll just take her from you! (swoops down) I'll get you, Beauty!

Beauty: AHH...

Gasser: Beauty! (gets in front of Beauty)

Pete: (strikes Gasser) What?

Beauty: Gas-can!

Gasser falls down backwards.

Pete: Well, he was a fool to try. I'll see all of you later! (disappeared out of thin air)

Beauty: Gas-can! Gas-can! Please hold on!

Gasser: Beauty...(grunts) Are you...hurt?

Beauty: No!

Gasser: I'm...glad (grunts).

Beauty: Please! Don't move! (cries) This is all my fault!

Gasser: Beauty...(grunts). (puts hand on Beauty's cheek) Please...it's not your fault. (strokes)

Beauty: But,... (holds Gasser's hand)

Gasser: Don't...(grunts) blame...yourself. (passes out)

Beauty: Gas-can! Gas-can! Wake up! Gas-can!

_At Gasser's Tent..._

Gasser was healing the wounds that Pete injured. He was still passed out.

Beauty: (holding Gasser's hand) Gas-can. Please, Be okay.

Gasser: B-Beauty...Is that you? (opens his eyes)

Beauty: Gas-can! I'm here!

Gasser looks around and saw Beauty's hand holding his. He blushed.

Gasser: Are you hurt?

Beauty: No. (cries)

Gasser: Beauty... (suddenly gets up)

Beauty: Gas-can! What are you doing?! You need to rest!

Gasser: (hugs Beauty)

Beauty: (gasps)

Gasser: Beauty. Don't worry about me.

Beauty: What?

Gasser: I don't care if I get hurt. All I care is you.

Beauty: (cries) Gas-can...

Gasser: (kiss Beauty on her cheek)

Beauty: (gasps) (thinking) He's kissing me on my cheek.

Gasser: (stops and move head away)

Beauty: Why did you...?

Gasser: Because your my friend. I don't want to see you cried. Understand?

Beauty: I understand.

Beauty decided to sleep with Gasser. Gasser blushed but doesn't mind at all. So, they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Beauty's Kidnapped

Beauty's Memories

Beauty's Kidnapped

_The Next Day..._

Beauty: AHH...let go of me!

Gasser suddenly wakes up and finds that Beauty was missing.

Gasser: (runs out of tent) Beauty!

He finds that Pete appears and has Beauty on his arm.

Beauty: (grunts) Gas-can!

Bo-bobo: Hey! What's going on?

Jelly Jiggler: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to fall asleep!

Don Patch: Me, too!

Softon: Beauty.

Pete: (laughs evilly) Beauty will be my queen once she agrees with my proposal properly.

Beauty: (grunts) I will _never_ married to you!

Pete: You will.

Bo-bobo: Let her go!

Pete: No. If you ever want to see her again, come to the Dark World, a place where I ruled.

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Help me!

They disappeared.

Gasser: We need to save her!

Everyone: Right!

Don Patch: But, where is the Dark World?

Softon: I know where it is. Follow me.

So, the gang goes to the Dark World to save Beauty.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rescue of Beauty

Beauty's Memories

The Rescue of Beauty

_At the Castle..._

Pete's castle was a mix of black and gray. It was big.

_Inside the Bedroom..._

Pete: Here is your new room!

Her room was bright and beautiful. The walls were dark purple. Everything seemed to be nature-based.

Pete: Do you like it?

Beauty: No.

Pete: (pushed Beauty into her room) Well than, I'll give you 90 days to agreed to my proposal.

Beauty: And if I don't...?

Pete: Than, I'll do something horrible to you.

Beauty: Do if you must. I'll never married you!

Pete: Okay. (leaves bedroom)

Beauty: (cries) I wish my friends were here. I'm alone.

?: Beauty.

Beauty: Huh? Who's there? Please don't hurt me!

?: Beauty. Please don't be scared. (appears the same woman from Beauty's dream)

Beauty: You're the...

?: (nods head) Yes.

Beauty: (cries) (gets up and hugs the mysterious woman) I'm glad your here! I need some comfort!

?: There, there, Beauty. (strokes Beauty's hair) It's okay. No need to cry.

Beauty: Who are you? What's your name?

?: My name is queen Rein, queen of the Rainbow Kingdom.

Beauty: Rainbow...Kingdom?

Rein: It's a Kingdom high above the clouds. Don't worry, Beauty. Your friends will save you.

Beauty: How do you know my name? (few steps away from Rein)

Rein: Beauty, do you remember me?

Beauty: No. I can't remember my own past.

Rein: That's what I thought. Sit down for a minute.

Beauty sits down at her bed. Rein sits down with Beauty and hold her hands.

Rein: Beauty. I want to tell you that...

Beauty: Huh?

Rein: I'm your real mother!

Beauty: What? You can't possibly be my real mom! (cries) It can't be!

Rein: Beauty. This is true. I know you can't handle the truth. But, I'm your mother. Understand?

Beauty: Yeah!

Rein: I'll be back soon. Okay?

Beauty: Okay.

Rein: Be strong.

She disappeared in thin air. Beauty was still shocked.

_Outside the Castle..._

Don Patch: This is the castle?

Jelly Jiggler: It's dark!

Bo-bobo: And scary!

Gasser: But, we need to rescue Beauty! This is our only chance!

Softon: Gasser's right! Let's go inside.

They walk up to the front of the castle.

Gasser: Let us in.

Pete: Servants! Open the door!

The servants open the door. They run inside. Will they save Beauty? Find out!


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial

Beauty's Memories

_Inside the Castle..._

Gasser: Where are you?! Release Beauty!

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler: (dressed as queens) Let us be your queen!

Gasser: YUCK!

Pete: Well, I guess you all here.

Softon: Release Beauty!

Pete: I can't! Unless...

Bo-bobo: Unless what?

Pete: Unless you can complete my trial.

Don Patch: A trial?

Pete: This trial will put you to the test. There are 3 floors with an obstacle corse, and two powerful enemies. If you win, I'll release Beauty. If you lose, Beauty will be my queen. Got it?

Everyone: Got it!

So, the trials start. Will they be able to complete this trial?


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Obstacle Course

Beauty's Memories

The gang went to the first door. It was an obstacle race. It was full of trapdoors, secret passages, flamethrowers in the walls, tricks, magic, you name it.

Pete: Welcome. This is your first task. All you need to do is to go through this obstacle.

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) I don't want to go in there.

Jelly Jiggler: (dressed as a girl) Me, either. I just got my nails done.

Bo-bobo: Than, I'll help you! (throws Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler) Get over there!

Gasser: You don't have to throw them!

Don Patch: AHH...FLAMES!

Jelly Jiggler: I hate hot things!

Pete: Be careful! There's alot of traps!

Softon: You should give Beauty back to us!

Pete: She will be my queen no matter what!

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: I need to escape! But, how?!

Rein: Beauty. Calm down.

Beauty: Okay. But, I will never married to that creep!

Rein: I know. But, I believe he had put a trapdoor around here.

Beauty and Rein look around for a trapdoor.

Beauty: Found it! Now, I can escape!

Beauty jumps into the trapdoor. Will she save herself? Find out!


	8. Chapter 8: Journey of Beauty

Beauty's Memories

Beauty was crawling through this tunnel.

Beauty: (thinking) Ugh! It smells like rotten fish! They need to clean it! (talking quietly) Huh?

She saw a strange vent that goes to King Pete's bedroom. It was gothic-related stuff in them.

Beauty: (thinking) This must be Pete's bedroom. It's very messy in there. He should clean it.

Than, she saw Pete coming to his bedroom. She heard the door opening and closing. So, Beauty didn't say or move.

_With Pete..._

Pete: Hm. Beauty is one stubborn brat. But, she will be my queen whether she likes it or not. Once she is, I'll take over the Rainbow Kingdom and overthrown Rein and I'll be the one making the Rainbow people suffer. Than, the whole world. (laughs evilly)

Beauty: (gasps quietly, than talks quietly) So _that's _ his plan. He wants to take over the Rainbow Kingdom and the world. I need to stop him. But, how?

Beauty slowly crawls through a tunnel without making any sound. Than, she saw another vent at the very end of the tunnel. She pryed it opened and jump out of the tunnel.

Beauty: Where am I now?

In this room, it was full of water. The ground was sand and the walls were full of red food color.

Beauty: What is this place? Where am I?

?: Welcome to my room.

Beauty: Who are you?! Show yourself?!

Suddenly, out of the water, a huge snake appears. It was red and black with white eyes and golden jewelry all around it.

Beauty: Who are you?!

?: I'm SSSSSSSCARLET. Thisssssssss isssssss my room. You ssssshouldn't be here.

Beauty: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

Scarlet: (wraps around Beauty)

Beauty: (grunts)

Scarlet: You'll paid for thisssss.

Beauty: (cracks up) S-Stop.

Scarlet: I'll sssssstrangle you to death.

Beauty: (cracks up) Bo-bobo. Save me.

Scarlet: Nobody will ssssssssave you thisssss time. You're doom!

Beauty: (yells) HELP!

Meanwhile, at the obstacle, nobody didn't hear her expect Gasser. He saw a door at the right and opened it. Once inside, the door slammed shut. He pryed it opened. No use.

Gasser: Darn it. I can't opened it. But, I need to find Beauty. Maybe she's here. Beauty! Beauty! Beauty, where are you?!

Than, he saw something shocking. He saw this huge snake with Beauty passed out.

Gasser: (gasps) BEAUTY!

Scarlet: Well, well. More victimssssssss to torture. (let go of Beauty. Beauty falls down unconscious)

Gasser ran up to Beauty in fear. He fall to his knees and shoke Beauty's shoulder.

Gasser: (moves and shooks Beauty's shoulder) Beauty! Beauty! Wake up, Beauty! Are you okay?! Speak to me! Please!

Scarlet: Your friend wasssssss pathetic. SSSSSSSShe's unconsssssssscioussssssss and sssssssshe will never wake up.

Gasser: YOU! YOU DID THIS TO BEAUTY! (stands up) YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! (charges at her) SUPER FIST OF THE BACKWIND! GAS GERNADES! (throws two grenades and hit Scarlet)

Scarlet: AHH! Thisssssssss sssssssmell! It'ssssssss dissssssgussssssting! (passed out)

Gasser turns to Beauty. He fall to his knees, pick up Beauty by the head, and cried.

Gasser: (cries) Beauty. Beauty. Please. Wake up. Beauty.

Gasser closed his eyes. His lips were put to Beauty's. It was his first kiss. Than, after a long, passionate, kiss, he moved his a few inches away and opened his eyes. He puts her down and waited to see if she started to wake up. Suddenly,...

Beauty: (coughing heavily)

Gasser: (gasps) Beauty? Beauty! (kisses Beauty again)

Beauty: Hm?!

Gasser: (stops kissing Beauty) Beauty! You okay?!

Beauty: (sits up) Yeah. I'm fine.

Gasser: I'm glad. (holds Beauty's hand)

Beauty: Huh? Umm... Gas-can? Why are you holding my hand?

Gasser: Beauty. I want to tell you something. It's very important.

Beauty: Okay. What it is?

Gasser: Beauty. I... I... I... Umm... I...

Beauty: Something wrong?

Gasser: I'm just nervous.

Beauty: Oh. Well, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to.

Gasser: I'll tried. I... I... I love you.

Beauty: Wha?

Gasser: I love you, Beauty. You're the most kindest and beautiful girl I ever met. I never told you because I was nervous.

Beauty: Gas-can...

Gasser: When I first met you, you were so beautiful that my heart was racing. I never fell in love with someone before. It just felt weird. Do you understand?

Beauty: Yeah.

Beauty and Gasser kissed in the lips. Their hearts were racing. They were blushing deep red. Beauty was putting her hands over her heart. After that, they stop.

Gasser: Umm...

Beauty: Umm... Don't tell Bo-bobo and the others about this.

Gasser: I promise.

Beauty: Good.

Suddenly,...

Pete: Well, well. I finally found you.

Gasser: Pete. I already told that Beauty doesn't want to marry you.

Pete: She will marry me wiether she likes it or not.

Beauty: Stop. Just let me go.

Pete: Than, I'll turn you into a dog!

He throws a green ball at Beauty.

Beauty: (screams)

Gasser: Beauty!

Gasser gets in front of Beauty. But, he didn't fully became a dog. He only has dog ears, a tail, and a little black dog nose. He falls to the floor.

Beauty: GAS-CAN!

Pete: Oh, he shouldn't have done that. Beauty.

Beauty: (gasps)

Pete: Will you married me?

Beauty: NO WAY! I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU!

Pete: Well than, I'll drown you! Guards!

Guards came and forcefully took Beauty away.

Beauty: GAS-CAN!

Gasser suddenly wakes up and saw Beauty taking away by force.

Gasser: BEAUTY! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Gasser runs to the guards and fight them until they're unconscious.

Gasser: Are you okay?!

Beauty: I'm alright.

Gasser: What just happened?

Beauty: Well, you got turned into a dog.

Gasser: WHA?! I'M A DOG?!

Beauty: Well, you're not a dog fully. You're half-dog.

Gasser: I DON'T WANT TO BE A DOG!

Beauty: Calm down. Please?

Gasser: Okay. Okay. I'm calm now.

Beauty: Anyway, we need to get out of here.

Gasser: Right.

They run to the exit and opened the door to the left. Inside, this room has all-types of animals.

Beauty: Oh my, this is terrible. Those poor creatures are locked inside those cages. We need to rescue them.

Beauty decided to opened the cages. But, they need a key of some sort in order to opened it.

?: (laughs evilly)

Beauty: Who are you?!

Gasser: Show yourself?!

?: Don't raise your voice or you'll scare the animals.

Than, out of the shadows, there was a girl with dark green hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a amazon-liked outfit.

?: My name is Naoto. This is the animal room. Here, I have control of all animals. Including your pet mutt.

Gasser: Who are you calling me a mutt?!

Her hands glow white. Gasser felt her magical presence and puts his hands on his head.

Beauty: GAS-CAN! What's wrong?!

Naoto: You see, Gasser is in my control. He won't listen to you. Gasser!

Gasser went to Naoto's side and turn around to see Beauty. His eyes were turn red. He was growling loudly.

Beauty: Gas-can...

Naoto: ATTACK HER, NOW!

Gasser: Right. (charges at Beauty)

Beauty: (screams) GAS-CAN! STOP!

Gasser was about to scratch Beauty. But, he stops.

Naoto: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! ATTACK HER!

Beauty: Gas-can, stop. I know you're being control. Please fight it.

Naoto: Don't listen to her. Attack!

Beauty: Gas-can. I know you never hurt me. Right?

Gasser was starting to get back to normal.

Gasser: (cries) B-Beauty?

Beauty: Gas-can...

Beauty started to glow.

Naoto: What's going on? What's happening?

Gasser: Beauty?

Beauty's hair grows a long, flowing, hair. Her outfit was a multi-colored sleeveless short shirt and a short skirt. She grows large, sparkley, multi-colored wings.

Beauty: Huh? What's with this outfit?!

Naoto: It can't be. You can transformed to your fairy form.

Beauty: I don't know what you're talking about.

Suddenly,...

Bo-bobo: BEAUTY!

Everyone: Huh?

Bo-bobo: (busts door with Don Patch) BEAUTY! WE'RE HERE! WE'LL PROTECT YOU!

Everyone: EHH?!

Don Patch: OW! MY HEAD!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! I'm glad you're here!

Don Patch: (looks Beauty and laughs uncontrollably)

Beauty: What's so funny?

Don Patch: (laughs uncontrollably) It's you! What's with your outfit?! (dressed as a girl) It's, like , _ so _last season!

Jelly Jiggler: And you have wings! They're sparkley! Can I take them off? (pulls Beauty's wings)

Beauty: Ow! Ow! Stop!

Jelly Jiggler stops pulling.

Beauty: I think these wings are attached to me.

Jelly Jiggler: Oh. Sorry, Beauty.

Beauty: It's okay.

Don Patch: What happened to you, Gasser? Or should I say... Gas-dog?

Gasser: I got turn into half-dog by Pete. Now I have to find a way to get back to normal.

Jelly Jiggler: You know, I like you as half-dog. It's fitting for you.

Gasser: (growls) BE QUIET!

Jelly Jiggler: He's scary!

Naoto: Excuse me?

Everyone: Huh?

Naoto: Let's fight already. Panther, attack them!

The Panther did as it was told and charges at Bo-bobo.

Beauty: Bo-bobo! (jumps in front of him) Shield! (summons shield)

Naoto: What?!

The Panther stops due to the shield.

Beauty: Fireball! (summons tons of fireballs) Attack!

The fireballs were coming towards Naoto.

Naoto: Stop! (stops fireballs and throws at the gang)

Don Patch: Don't worry, guys! I'm gonna stop those fireballs by using... a water can. (carries a Don Patch-shaped watering can)

Beauty and Gasser: WHAT KIND OF WATERING CAN IS THAT?!

Don Patch: GO, WATERING CAN! (throws watering can at fireballs and it melted)

Naoto: (growls) THAT'S IT! WATER!

Water spread all around the room. It was slowly rising.

Beauty: What should we do?

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, everyone! I have the solution. (made a boat out of hay) Hope in!

Everyone: A hay boat?!

While everyone was swimming towards the ''boat'', Gasser felt something on his ankle.

Gasser: What the...?

Suddenly,...

Gasser: (screams)

Beauty: Gas-can!

Gasser was being pulled underwater. He was screaming and gasping for air.

Beauty: (swimming towards Gasser) I'll save you!

Beauty gasps for air and goes underwater to save Gasser.

Bo-bobo: BEAUTY!

_Underwater..._

Beauty: (thinking) Don't worry, Gasser. I'm here to save you.

She looked around for Gasser until...

Beauty: (gasps) (thinking) Gas-can!

Gasser wasn't breathing due to the water. She saw a purple tentacle wrapping around his ankle. So, Beauty cuts it and hold on to Gasser by her arm and swim up to the surface.

Beauty: (gasps for air) (coughing) Gas-can. Gas-can. Please hold on. (swimming to the ''boat'') Here.

Bo-bobo and Softon help Beauty get Gasser to the ''boat''. Suddenly,...

?: [ROARS]

Don Patch: W-W-What was t-t-that?

Jelly Jiggler: I have no idea.

Bo-bobo: LOOK! SOMETHING IS COMING OUT OF THE WATER!

Don Patch: Isn't an animal?

Jelly Jiggler: I think so.

Out of the water, a huge, scaly, purple octopus appeared.

Everyone: AN OCTOPUS?!

Octopus: [ROARS]

Bo-bobo: I got this! (pulls out huge fish) Here you go, octopus. Here's your fish.

Beauty: THAT'S WHAT YOU CAME UP WITH?!

Octopus: [ROARS] (lifts up tentacle)

Softon: It's about to attack!

But, the tentacle grabs Beauty instead.

Beauty: (screams) HELP!

Bo-bobo: BEAUTY! PUT HER DOWN! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIR!

Bo-bobo uses his nosehairs. It hit the tentacle and it let go of Beauty. But, Beauty hit the water.

Bo-bobo: I need to save her.

Softon: Bo-bobo. Let me save her.

Softon jumps into the water. He uses his aura to breathe underwater and goes in to save Beauty.

_Underwater..._

Softon: Beauty! Beauty! Where are you?!

He found Beauty unconscious.

Softon: (swims up to Beauty) Beauty! Beauty! Beauty! (shooks Beauty's shoulder) (thinking) She's alive. But, unconscious. I'll use my aura to make Beauty breathe underwater. That might make Beauty to wake up.

Softon uses his aura around Beauty to make her breathe underwater. Suddenly,...

Beauty: (moaning) What... happened? Where... am I? (gets up)

Softon: Beauty. You okay?

Beauty: I'm fi... (groans)

Softon: (puts hand on Beauty's shoulder) Beauty. What's wrong?

Beauty: My head. It hurts.

Softon: Okay. We need to get the surface. I'll help you. (carries Beauty by his arms)

Beauty: Huh? Softon. I think I could do this myself.

Softon: I can't let you do that. Your head hurts. So, you can have some rest. Alright?

Beauty: Okay. (closes her eyes and sleep)

_At the Surface..._

Gasser started to wake up.

Gasser: (moaning) What happened?

Don Patch: Well, Gas-dog. Beauty had just save you. Than, she was grabbed by a huge tentacle and it let go of her. But, she fell into the water and Softon is saving her.

Gasser: 1) DON'T CALLED ME GAS-DOG! 2) Beauty saved me? 3) Beauty!

Than, Softon appears with Beauty in his arms sleeping. He swims to them and Bo-bobo and Gasser helped him put Beauty in the ''boat''.

Beauty: (opens eyes and stands up) (sighs) I'm safe.

Gasser: Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Beauty: I'm fine. Softon saved me.

Gasser: (sighs)

Beauty: Thanks, Softon.

Softon nods his head.

Bo-bobo: Let's get out of here!

Everyone: Right!

Pete: Not so fast.

Everyone: Huh?

Pete appears.

Pete: Beauty. Do you agreed to my proposal?

Beauty: No way! Just let me go! My friends are here!

Pete: Well than, how 'bout this? (takes out some white dust and blow it all over the room)

Bo-bobo: What is this dust?!

Don Patch: Oooooohhhhh. Pretty snow.

Jelly Jiggler: Very pretty.

Beauty: (coughing)

Gasser: Beauty. You alright?

Beauty was still coughing. Than, she loses consiousness and falls down. Gasser grabs her in time.

Gasser: Beauty! Beauty! Are you okay?!

Bo-bobo: What did you do to her?!

Pete: This white dust can make any fairy weak. It's harmless to ordinary humans. But, harmful to fairies. This makes her weak and she won't be able to talk again.

Gasser: (growls) You... You...

Pete: Ta-ta. Before I go, this room is going to explode in an hour. (disappears in thin air)

Don Patch: EXPLODE?!

Jelly Jiggler: PLEASE! I'M TOO HANDSOME TO BE EXPLODE INTO A BILLION PIECES!

Gasser: Mr. Bo-bobo, we need to get Beauty out of here before she becomes worse!

Don Patch: BUT HOW?! THIS ROOM IS FULL OF WATER!

Bo-bobo: I KNOW! (whistles)

Suddenly, a steel submarine appears out of the water.

Everyone: A SUBMARINE?!

Bo-bobo: (jumps in) COME ON! HOP IN!

Jelly Jiggler: ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT SUBMARINE IS GOING TO EXPLODE, TOO!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! This submarine is explosion-proof!

Jelly Jiggler: Whatever you say...

They jump in the submarine. Gasser was holding Beauty in his arms.

Gasser: (thinking) Hold on, Beauty. Please. You're going to be okay.

Bo-bobo: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

Bo-bobo drives the submarine underwater.

_Inside a bedroom..._

Gasser (still have Beauty in his arms) walk into one of the bedrooms. He gently put her down and put the covers over her to stay warm. He found a chair, carried it beside the bed, and sit down. Than, he hold her hand. Beauty was breathing heavily.

Gasser: (thinking) (cries) Beauty... Please be okay. (puts head over her forehead)

Suddenly, he was started to glow. He was shocked. He was starting to return to normal. His ears, tail, and a little black nose disappears.

Gasser: I'm back to normal! But, how?!

Than, Beauty returns to her original form.

Beauty: (moaning) Gas-can... Is that you?...

Gasser: Beauty! Beauty! I'm here!

Beauty opens her weary eyes and saw that Gasser is back to normal.

Beauty: Gas-can... You're back... to normal... I'm glad.

Gasser: I know. Just get some rest. Okay?

Beauty: Okay... (falls asleep)

Gasser leaves the room and closed the door.

Softon: (thinking) I think it's time I need to tell her the truth. I know she wouldn't handle it. But, I want to show her my true face.

Softon uses his fist style to contact Blabs-A-Lot.

Blabs-A-Lot: (sighs) What is it, now? I'm sleeping, Softon.

Softon: Sorry. It's just that I need you to temporarily get rid of this fist style.

Blabs-A-Lot: WHAT?! You're crazy! Why would you want to get rid of this?!

Softon: It's for Beauty! I need to tell her the whole truth. Please?

Blabs-A-Lot: Well, okay! I'll give you... 10 minutes.

Softon: Thank you.

Blabs-A-Lot: You're welcome!

Blabs-A-Lot disappears and Softon's head was turned to his true face. He has blue eyes and a redish-pink, long, flowing hair.

_That night..._

While everyone went to sleep, Softon sneaks to Beauty's room. Beauty was still asleep. He sits down on the chair.

Softon: (shooks Beauty's shoulder) Beauty. Beauty. Wake up.

Beauty opens her weary eyes.

Beauty: Softon? Is that... you?

Beauty sits up to see Softon.

Beauty: Softon. Is this your true face?

Softon: Yes. (holds Beauty's hand) (sighs) I need to tell you something that I haven't tell you for years.

Beauty: What is it?

Softon: (sighs) Beauty... I'm your brother.

Beauty: Huh? You're my brother?!

Softon: Yes.

Beauty: You're lying! You can't possibly be my brother! I was raised in Inafu Village all my life!

Softon: No. You were born in the Babylon Kingdom with me.

Beauty: This can't be happening... (cries)

Softon: It's true. (takes out golden locket) Here. (gives it to Beauty)

Beauty: A locket?

Softon: Open it.

Beauty opens the locket. Inside, there was Softon and Beauty in it. Beauty was holding a teddy bear.

Beauty: It's true... (cries)

Softon: (hugs Beauty) Yeah. It's okay. No need to cry.

Beauty: But,... But,...

Softon: I know. How 'bout I'll sleep with you tonight? I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Okay?

Beauty: (cries) O-Okay.

Softon lays down with Beauty and put the blanket over them. Softon hugs Beauty.

Softon: Goodnight, Beauty.

Beauty: Goodnight...

The two falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Beauty's Past Revealed

Beauty's Memories

Chapter 9: Beauty's Past Revealed

_The Next Day..._

Softon woke up. He was back to normal. He carefully got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make Beauty breakfast.

Softon: Poor Beauty... I hope she can handle the whole truth.

_In Beauty's Consious..._

Beauty: Rien. You're my real mother?

Rien: Yes.

Beauty: (hugs Rien) Thank you! (cries)

Rien: It's okay, Beauty. I always wanted to see you all these years. I'm sorry that you have to go through this.

Beauty: It's okay! Really!

Rien: Alright! I'll see you soon. Bye.

Beauty: Wait!

Rien: Huh?

Beauty: Can I keep travelling with my friends?!

Rien: Of course!

Beauty: Okay! Bye, mom!

Rien: Bye, Beauty!

_End of Beauty's Consious... _

Beauty woke up.

Beauty: I can't believe that I'm a long-lost princess. I'm glad that she let me travel with my friends.

Softon: Hey, Beauty. I made you breakfast.

Beauty: Thanks, Softon. This is very nice of you! (eats)

Softon: Of course. (sits down)

Beauty: But, I want to know why we're related.

Softon: (sighs) Okay. Well, we were both born in the Babylon Kingdom. I always protect you from danger. You were always determined and smile.

Beauty: Okay. Why did our mother separated us?

Softon: Because she wants to make you safe.

Beauty: So, I was raised in Inafu Village with my adopted parents?

Softon: Yeah.

Beauty: That's why I have these powers. But, what Fist Style is it?

Softon: It's called Fist of the Rainbow.

Beauty: Fist of the Rainbow?

Softon: It's where the user use all elements. It was very powerful.

Beauty: Okay. Now I understand! Now I remember! Thanks, Softon! You're the best big brother ever! (hugs Softon)

Softon: You're welcome!


End file.
